Saving Ace
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Portgas D. Ace's life is turned upside down when he becomes a well known criminal. Life for him doesn't seem to be looking up anytime soon, certainly not when he's being hunted down by a group of notorious people, along with the law breathing down his neck. Can he be saved from the trials to come or will he fall deeper into darkness? ... Rated M for future chapters.


So.. Here it is, one of the two newest pieces of work I have started!

It's a One Piece AU story, taking place in once again, modern times. I won't say much because that's for the story to tell! Aside from, it'll be a little different than my other ones, sorry!

Currently includes: Hints of substance abuse and cursing (which is to be expected for an M rated story).

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I guess that's a damn good thing with all the shit I'd do to it! Lol.

Anyway... Enjoy! :D

Sorry if spelling's a little off. I'm under the weather and don't feel like reading this 20 times to be sure it's all perfect. X.x

* * *

It's night, everything's still and quiet in the streets of the city. Everyone who's got somewhere to be or someone to see is fast asleep by now, to be up and ready for another day come morning. However, one person is the exception to this, almost complete opposite in a life style as the rest of the world; opposite of such _normality's_ in life.

He's never fit in with the way the rest of the world operated though, actually. He was the odd one out from these people with such loving family, perfect jobs, perfect friends. He's ruckus, he's made out to be a demon within their eyes without them even aware of it themselves. He's a sin (so they have often said), in the form of a well toned teen no older than seventeen at least, with jet black hair and a face resembling that of a child's due to the freckles along his cheeks currently hidden in the darkness of the night.

The teenager's running, running as if his very life depended on it (which at this moment was the case).

He darts down the alley ways of the city with the sounds of sloshing echoing behind from every puddle he oversteps that has been left behind by the previous rain fall they had. He only stops when he's sure his pursuers had lost his trail and then, he leans against a building to catch his breath, taking in deep pants as he looked around the corner just to make sure the coast was clear.

The young man grinned at his plan of zigzagging through the alley ways seemingly being a complete success. The way he came was clear, no one had followed him down here. He, however, forgot about the entrance of the very alley way he stood in and therefore let out a startled shriek when he was suddenly grabbed by someone at the right of him.

The teenager turned, coming to face with a grey-haired male much bulkier than himself and stronger all the same, judging by the way he held the younger in his grasp, despite the teenager squirming in attempts to free himself.

"Portgas D. Ace. We meet at last." The gruff voice announced and came with it a trail of smoke that made the younger's nose wrinkle up in disgust, and he noted the two cigars protruding from the male's mouth.

"So it appears. Who are you?" Asked Ace, completely oblivious to anything about this man that seemed to know exactly who he was.

"Your worst nightmare." The man replied in a tone that told Ace the statement could very well be so if he didn't watch himself.

"Oh, tell me, _my worst nightmare_, how do you know who I' am?" Ace asked, pushing his luck regardless, with a smart-ass tone and an equally smart-ass smug smirk.

The larger, older male said nothing to the punk before him, as he spun Ace around and grabbed his other arm, pulling them both behind Ace's back. Before Ace could protest or fight back, he felt metal latched painfully tight around his wrists.

Realization hit, he was finally caught and was well on his way to a jail cell. "Well, shit." The young male said, his voice somewhat monotone as he was dragged away – he guessed to the officer's patrol car.

* * *

As Ace mauled over the possibilities in his head while he now sat in the back of the patrol car, he supposed it was better this way. It was better than being caught by _them_; he thought as he looked out the window to the two shadowy figures hidden in the alley way he had just come from. One was plump in body mass, the other a rather skinny figure. He hadn't outrun them like he had originally thought…

"The thief, Portgas D. Ace, was successfully captured then, Smoker?" Ace heard the voice of a woman over the intercom of the car ask.

"Of course. I figured the brat would've been more of a challenge due to his reputation but it was like tak-I mean it was a piece of cake." The officer – Smoker – responded. "I'm bringing him in now for theft, arson and possession of heroin." Smoker added.

Ace had come back to reality for a moment to hear the felonies he was charged with and he sighed. He was a well known thief yes, and well known for his pyromaniac tactics but the latter was found out just tonight when Smoker had searched him and found a small stash of said drug he had on him.

Garp wouldn't be pleased when he got word of this – Ace knew and he would get word of it; that Ace had no doubt about, what with his involvement with the justice system and all.

Ace sighed again, giving a tug back on his hands, only to be reminded of his bound predicament. He really did not want to go to jail.

"Say, Smoker is it?" Ace questioned, vaguely remembering hearing the man's name just moments ago.

Smoker looked back at Ace through his rear view mirror and gave a grunt of a response, acknowledging Ace's question but refusing to fully socialize with the criminal.

"You know, I'm young yet… I got my whole life ahead of me… Can't we work out a deal of sorts so I don't have to spend all that time in jail?" Ace questioned, black eyes meeting Smoker's gaze in the mirror.

"You should've thought about your life value before becoming a felon." Smoker retorted, not one to even think of giving in to such _trash_ as Portgas D. Ace.

Ace slunk back in his seat, releasing a deep breath. Perfect. Could this night get any worse? Ace was tempted to ask aloud but knew in doing so would be a bad omen, thus he bit his tongue.

Without further chit-chat (of which Smoker was glad for), the policeman put the patrol car in drive and pulled off, with Ace staring out the window once more, wondering what fate had in store for him now.

* * *

Ace sat in an empty holding cell of the local police station in the town Ace can't recall the name of. It's blurry in his mind. Names never mattered to him. He was never one to linger around one town too long to pay such attention to petty things like that – even before his life as a criminal started.

Ace sighed for the seemingly hundredth time tonight as he leaned back against the concrete wall behind the hard-as-rock bed he sat upon. He still did not like the fact he had been _caught_, by an old guy (old in Ace's opinion) that was clearly smoking himself to death.

Ace then glared out the bars of his cell at said man who was now discussing something with a pink-haired woman. His charges from before and his background, Ace assumed.

However, there was another figure that had entered the room soon after of which captured his attention and for a brief moment, Ace's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a silent gasp. **Fear**. **Garp**. These were the two things that registered in his mind. That and, how fast his grandfather had gotten here. He expected Garp to find out, but did not expect to see him so soon.

After a moment of talking with Smoker and the pink-haired woman, Garp began to make his way over to Ace's cell, with Smoker trailing behind. Ace gulped. This couldn't be good.

"I see things have only gotten worse since you ran away from home those three weeks ago. You know, Dadan's been worried sick about you." Garp started off with and the seventeen year old scoffed at that, regaining his cockiness. "I can take care of myself. 'Sides, she wanted me gone anyhow." Ace remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. Like all teenagers, he thought he was more than capable of surviving on his own, even if he was clearly being proved wrong.

"Don't get cocky with the one that worked a deal to keep your ass out of jail and your sentence short for your crimes, brat." Garp retorted.

"Yeah? I never asked you to bail me out." Ace replied.

A growl rumbled in Garp's throat as he contemplated taking the keys to the few cells here from Smoker, opening the door that separated he and Ace to give the boy a thorough beating; or as he liked to call it a taste of his 'Fists of Love'. Garp ignored the urge however and instead grinned at thought of what he had worked out with Smoker and the pink-haired woman.

Ace cocked an eyebrow at Garp's sudden change and then came Smoker up closer to his cell. As he approached, Garp began to speak again.

"You are to spend the next three years in the reform school of this city, with Officer Smoker here watching over you and making sure you stay out of any further trouble." Garp explained, rather delighted at the idea of it. Ace however was not in the least bit pleased.

"Reform school?! No way old man!" The boy growled, standing from the bed. "I thought those were no longer used and three years?! Once I turn eighteen, I can leave! Also, why the hell is that old geezer coming?!" Ace snapped, glaring over at Smoker.

"Some cities still use them and that's false. Due to your charges, leaving of your own accord is a violation and you will be considered an escapee. You will be put on the wanted list of fugitives and if you are caught, you go straight to prison, where there will be no second chances." Smoker butted in, and baffled Ace at the amount of syllables actually formed. Up until now, Ace had only gotten grunts and a few word replies out of Smoker, thus Ace couldn't be blamed for his initial shock at a proper well formed explanation from this man who had originally reminded him of a Neanderthal. He supposed, Smoker wasn't as dense as he thought he was.

"I don't want to have to babysit your ass but, Garp and Hina thinks it is best I go there, to make sure you don't try any funny business." Smoker informed with a deep sigh. It wasn't his choice, not by a long shot. He'd much rather stay down here at the station rather than watch over some brat with an attitude problem, but between Garp and that Hina woman, staying put wasn't an option.

"Funny business, aye?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. I'm not underestimating you again." Garp answered. "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson."

Ace said nothing. That was somewhat similar to the reason he ran away those three weeks ago. Garp was hell-bent on him joining the army but like hell Ace would let that happen, not even after his time spent in some damned reform school. He was confident on his will to be free, take no one's shit, and defy the government.

"Like a pirate." Ace voiced aloud with a grin, and then…

Garp raised a fist and Ace immediately flinched out of habit, until he realized the hit never came. The iron bars. That's what separated them. Ace breathed a sigh of relief at dodging the beating this time. At least this cell was good for one thing.

"That's your problem! You read too many damn pirate fairy tales." Barked the man on the other side of the cell.

"Pirates… What a revolting thought…" Smoker scoffed, rolling his eyes. Frankly he was glad one did not hear much about them this day and time, aside from the books filled with knowledge about such an ancient culture of people.

"Who the hell asked you?!" Ace snapped for a second time tonight, yet Smoker did not give him the satisfactory of answering.

"In the morning, you will be taken to the reform school by Smoker." Garp spoke once more, completely ignoring Ace's previous outburst. "Rest up."

Ace had to chuckle at that remark, even if it was a bitter chuckle, as his grandfather turned to walk out. The very order was a joke to him, seeing as how easily it would be for him to drift off once the excitement of all this faded away.

"You've forgotten, sleep comes naturally for me."

Smoker spared the young male a glance, vaguely remembering that Ace had almost drifted off at one point in his patrol car, until Smoker had slammed on the breaks, apparently to avoid some idiot out and about crossing the street. Ace had been brought back to reality before he could fully drift off into dream land.

"Yeah? That's because of the heroin I just found out you had on you." Garp retorted, thinking he had debunked the reason for Ace's drowsiness the past few years or so.

"That's not true!" Ace shouted on defense. It wasn't that, Ace has always had a problem with staying awake. He tended to nod off even before his life had taken a turn for the worst.

Garp however didn't bother to stick around and listen to his grandson's excuses, nor did Smoker. The two left, leaving Ace to his solitude until morning.

* * *

And that's that. There will be more to come of course, when I'm feeling better.

Until then, review and let me know what you think please! :D I'm always curious to hear how people view my new stuff. :3


End file.
